The Tortoise and The Wise Woman
by MewmewYami
Summary: I know very little about Tsubasa. My sister reads it I don't I watch vary little of the anime.  I really only care about Fai, Tomoyo and Mokona. She told me A LOT. Here it is.


THIS IS AN ALTERNATE STORY LINE FROM THE ORIGINAL (Cause it gets too depressing by the time they get to Kurogane's world and I like this parring best in Tsubasa)

Fai had no idea what waited for him and his friends as they were brought to Kurogane's world. When the bright lights had finally faded they were in a Japanese style throne room and he saw a very pretty purple haired girl about the age of fifth-teen, similar in looks to Tomoyo from Piffle world, but her aura was what made her different and all the more beautiful.'She must be another Tomoyo.' He thought gazing at her. She was bothering Kurogane in ways he never thought of, pulling at his hair, calling him her bitch and treating him like a little dog. She turned her attention then to Sakura. Her long hair whipping Kurogane in the face.

"Damn it Princess!" He shouted, Kurogane noticed the way Fai was looking at Tomoyo and hit him over the head with his sword.

"Oww! That hurts feeling AND heads Kurgy" Fai responded with his favorite nickname.

"Kurgy?" Tomoyo asked looking over at the two of them just noticing Fai.

"No!" Fai shouted in protest. He was tired of people assuming he was gay over giving Kurogane his awesome nicknames.

"What a cute name!" Tomoyo shouted jumping up and clinging to Kurogane's arm.

"Oh dear, God." Kurogane said in an irritated voice.

"I'm going to call you whatever... Umm, what's your name?" Tomoyo said letting go of Kurogane and walking over to Fai. 'She's even prettier up close!' He thought to himself backing up a little when she got too close.

"M-M-My n-name is F-Fai." He stuttered and turned away. Kurogane noticed right away and grabbed Tomoyo's arm, Glaring at Fai who just continued to look away.

"Princess I think it's time for you to rest." Kurogane said looking at Tomoyo.

"Oh, but Kurgy. I'm far too exited to sleep now." She said looking innocently up at her over protective guard.

"Princess I-" He was cut off by Tomoyo throwing him a slightly angered look.

"Besides, I just found my Sakura." She said spinning towards Sakura.

"Your... Sakura?" Kurogane and Fai asked at the same time.

"Yes, my Sakura. I talked to the space time witch and asked her why I felt so lonely and empty. She said it was because I didn't have anyone named Sakura around me." Tomoyo said dancing around the room. Fai again couldn't help but stare until Kurogane hit him again.

"Ya' know I'm going to get more brain damage then I already have if you keep doing that, Kuro-tan." Fai whined.

"Yes, Kuro-tan. I don't think you should be hitting him either." Tomoyo said skipping over to them. Fai blushed at Tomoyo's defending him, he quickly hid it from everyone... Except Mokona, who made it, it's job to know what was going on twenty-four/seven.

"I'm kinda tired though." Mokona yawned, Fai jumped at the chance to get alone.

"Yes! S-So am I. P-Princess could you have your servants show us to our rooms?" Fai said flustered.

Sakura and Syaoran just watched as things progress.

"Umm, Tomoyo-san? I'm kinda sleepy to." Sakura said sensing Fai's distress. Tomoyo hearing this swung her head around.

"Of course, Sakura!" Tomoyo said clapping her hands. Fai heaved a sigh of relief as the servants lead him to his room.

"Oh, Mokona. Who are going to be staying with tonight?" Fai asked, after taking only one step into his room.

"Hmmm... Well, Mokona DOSE want to watch over Sakura, but Tomoyo's got that. Mokona also wants to bug Kurgy, Tomoyo's got that too... Mokona will stay with Fai tonight." Mokona said bouncing off of Kurogane's head on to Fai's.

"Alright then,good night everyone." Fai said walking into his room.

"Sleep well." Tomoyo said before he had closed the door all the way, after hearing her, his face had turned completely red. Fai had begun to prepare for bed when Mokona started to talk.

"Fai, what is your DEAL?" Mokona yelled, shocking Fai into falling over. He slowly got back up.

"Mokona, you need to be quiet. You might disturb the others." Fai said whispering to Mokona.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mokona giggled in a whisper.

"Now, what were you going to ask me?" Fai asked as he finished preparing.

"What's your problem, man?" Mokona asked bouncing into Fai's hands.

"What do you mean, Mokona?" He asked confused.

"You keep spazzing whenever, Kurgy's princess talks or even looks at you." It said with an accusing look.

"Great, finally get people to stop saying I'm gay, now I'm a pedophile eh, Mokona?" Fai said staring at Mokona.

"I never said you were, Fai." Mokona said crossing it's little arms and pouting. Fai's face was a very deep red now and he was fuming.

"G-Good night, Mokona!" Fai said lying down and covering his face with his sheets. Tomoyo walked with Sakura, Syaoran and kurogane to there rooms.

"You can stay in this one, Syaoran." Tomoyo said pointing to the vacant room.

"Thanks." He said bowing and walking in, closing the door behind him.

"So, Sakura what's the story with you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura's face turned pink, Tomoyo giggled.

"W-Well um.. I I mean we, I-" Sakura stuttered.

"It's okay Sakura. You don't have to tell me. Oh! Look, Kuro-tan! It's your room!" Tomoyo said pushing Kurogane into his old sleeping courters.

"Tomoyo, where will I be staying?" Sakura asked.

"With me. If that's alright." Tomoyo said smiling.

"It's fine." Sakura said. After reaching Tomoyo's room the servants began setting up for Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Sakura... Do you mind if I ask you something?" Tomoyo asked

"Not at all, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Is Fai anti-social?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, not at all." Sakura replied in surprise.

"So then, do you think he just doesn't like me?" She asked in a sadder tone.

"I'm sure that's far from true, Tomoyo. Though he was acting weird..." Sakura thought out loud.

"Is he just gay then?" Tomoyo asked with a disappointed sound.

"No. No, that's not it. He's straight. Maybe he... No that would be weird." Sakura said passing off the idea Fai might like Tomoyo.


End file.
